


Due South-IceCapades

by orphan_account



Category: due South
Genre: Alaska, Gen, Ray Kowalski - Freeform, Ray Vechio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2014-03-18
Packaged: 2018-01-16 05:34:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1333975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story is of one my favorite reality TV shows, Due South, I won't give away too much, but this is where Ray and Fraser become police partners and friends, Oh and the story title is a play on the word escapades</p>
            </blockquote>





	Due South-IceCapades

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own due south or any of its characters.

This is my first or one of my first fictions, I've ever attempted, even although I've been trying my hand at writing since I was like 16, There may be grammar or punctuation errors in this story, but I hope to get better as I submit more works in the future.

I hope you like it:D

Due south-Icecapades

Constable Benton Fraser, a royal Canadian mounted policeman was in Alaska at the moment, but although he was a cop, he wasn’t there on a case or anything like that. The young Mountie was growing sick of running after criminals and solving mysteries, so he thought some vacation time wouldn’t kill him. There had been strange sightings recently of guests at the skiing lodge having unexpected accidents, it seemed like someone was purposely causing people to get hurt. He had only been there one day, and already there had been 12 accidents. "This is unbelievable! "He thought. "How could this be happening?" "It’s plain weird". "It can’t go on, there’s like a room full of injured victims here, and all the accidents seem to be purposely caused". The Mountie noted looking around in shock at all the injured ski lodge guests. 

Next day he went out skiing with the some of the guests. He was an awesome ice athlete, seeing as though he did live in Canada. He was a lot faster than the rest, and kept a good form all the time. What Fraser didn’t know is his ski’s had been tamped with, that is until he lost his balance and careened down hill at a very fast pace. Completely out of control, he tripped staggered a few times and fell down hard. One of the skiers named Ray Vecchio; a detective for the Chicago police department, had noticed his sudden fatality and went after him. He noticed him lying under a wreck of fallen trees; one of them had fallen on top of him, pinning him down. 

The Mountie came to and said weakly, "where am I?" "You okay there?" Ray asked. "Who’s that, Who are you; I’ve never seen you before?" "Listen, let me help you back to the lodge and I’ll explain all right." "Thank you kindly," the Mountie responded weakly. "So tell me something," Ray said. "Are you always this polite?" "I suppose it’s in my genes," Fraser laughed faintly. "Look at the pretty stars," He complained. A nurse who was running the ski lodge, named ski bay lodge, working in the medi-wing heard footsteps down the hall. Her name was Lisa Canterbury; she was a very pretty young woman in her early 20’s. "Lisa?" she heard a voice say. "Ray?" she replied turning around, "What brings you here?" He opened his mouth to answer when she cut him off. "Oh, the poor dear, what happened?" "Well, my guess is someone messed with his skis, I think he’s bumped his head," Ray noted. "I have to find out soon who’s responsible, otherwise Welsh is going to kill me." "Well, good luck with that," She smiled at the detective. "Meanwhile, I better get him fixed up." The young Mountie aroused, just as Ray had walked out. 

He looked round and saw Lisa by his side. "You okay Fraser?" "I think so," He murmured. "What happened?" "You had a skiing accident;" She replied, shock in her voice. "I must be dreaming," He muttered, just loud enough for Lisa to hear. " What do you mean?" She asked confused. "I thought I saw someone talking to me out there". "You did, he’s by the fireplace." Meanwhile Ray was sitting there, staring at the red-hot embers burning away. "Who is doing this?" He wondered out loud. "I’ve got to find out." "That poor guy could have been killed, all because some moron wrecks skis for fun." He made his way outside, and saw Fraser’s ski’s leaning against a tree; they seemed badly scratched taking away most of the design and paint. He held it up, and looked underneath; a loose screw caught his eye. "I knew it," He exclaimed, "His skis were vandalized, That accident was not accidental," He said to himself in thought. "It was on purpose someone caused him injury." "But who would be so stupid?" 

"It couldn’t be Edmond, he wouldn’t dream of hurting anyone." "Hmm Steve maybe? Nope to well planned out." "How about Damian?" "Ugh he’s to shy, he won’t even say hello to me." "Maybe it was a female vandal." "But which one?" He put his fingers to his chin and thought hard. "There’s Jenny, then there’s Monica, Of course she has that weirdo twin sister." "What’s her name?" "Ami (pronounced Ah me) no, Ami’s too sweet to be bothered." "I’m all out of suspects,' He thought. "No wait, then there’s those twin boys, Michael and Danny." "Danny is so inconsiderate he growled softly to himself." Ray went back inside and saw the Mountie on the couch. "You okay there?" "I’m fine;" He answered. :Thanks for saving me." "Oh sorry," He apologized. "My name is Raymond Vecchio, I’m a Detective." "Well, my name is Constable Benton Fraser, RCMP!" "Hmm you’re a cop to huh?" "So, maybe we can solve this together." "No, you stay here; you’re in no condition to be going anywhere." "I’m fine Ray, it’s not like I died or anything." "You could have Frasher." "That’s worrying me; I think someone wanted to hurt you, on purpose." "I’m guessing it was Danny Foutley." "Maybe, he is a hooligan I admit it," Fraser laughed. "If I ever found out I’d arrest him!" "That bump on your head looks pretty serious" "It’s just a bump Ray, it will heal." "It’s okay honestly." "Frasher, some maniac is going around thumping people on their noggins, destroying their skis, and you’re telling me it’s okay?" "Yes Ray, I’ve been in far worse situations before, I am part of the police you know." "You’re missing the point Bennie, you could have been killed this afternoon, shouldn’t you be worried?" "I’m not worried about a thing Ray, we’ll find him." Ray studied his new found friends’ eyes and thought he detected a little bit of nervousness. "Are you sure you’re okay Bennie?" 

"Actually, come to think of it I am a bit freaked out," The Mountie admitted. "All of a sudden out of nowhere I have an unexpected accident, which was not an accident." "What is that about?" A small bark was heard from beside the Mountie. "Oh yes, this is my wolf Diefenbaker." "He’s deaf," Fraser added. "Deaf?" Ray repeated. "You keep a deaf wolf?" "Well, actually he rescued me, I forgot the story, but he’s been with me ever since that day." "The cold got to his eardrums and they burst." "That’s the only part I remember." Well Bennie, I guess you could say we are now from this moment police partners" "Hmm you mean like friends?" "I guess you could say that." " You’ll have to take it easy for a few days." Fraser had bumped his head, sprained his ankle, as well as, broken his leg and arm. "I guess" He sighed glumly." I really want to…" "Frasher!" Ray scolded." No means NO!" " Oh okay, goodnight then." Next morning, at breakfast, Ray noticed that Fraser wasn’t even there. "Odd? He can’t resist pancakes and hot cocoa." "Where the heck could he be?" " FRASHER!" "Okay this is seriously weird." "Wait a minute?" He opened the door to their shared room. And saw that he was still fast asleep. 

"Hello Fraser." He smiled. "Hey get up; you’ve already slept through breakfast, you lazy lout." "I’m not a lout," He murmured. His words not even sounding like proper English at all. "Hey Bennie, are you sick?" "Yes," He muttered through gritted teeth. "How, have you got a bug?" "No," He sighed heavily, "It’s my head, it’s still painful after I thumped it yesterday." "Hey, they’re going to start clearing the table soon, you want something to eat?" "Not really, but then if I don’t eat I’ll feel worse." I don’t think I’d like to be wondering around with a skeleton friend." "Back up a second," Fraser interrupted, "What did you say?" "I said I don’t want to…" "No, after the skeleton part." "You used another word Ray." "Oh you mean friend?" "Yes, do you really mean to tell me, that’s how you see me?" "Sure." "Well thanks." "Hey, are we going to eat or what?" "Okay, I’m coming Ray." "Think you could help me?" "I did break my leg and Ankle." He went over to the Mountie and put a hand on his back and his shoulder to steady him cause he still felt slightly dizzy after the incident the day before. Also, the pounding sensation in his hurt ankle, leg and arm was letting him down quite a bit. 

 

They went to the lounge where a lot of the guests were still having breakfast and chatting like turkeys. "Lisa are we too late?" "Is breakfast over?" "No Ray, we don’t clear up breakfast for another hour, it’s only 8:00." "Okay well in that case, come on Bennie let’s get some food I’m starving." He helped the hobbling Mountie to the sofa. "I tell you what," "I’ll get you something, what do you want to eat?" "Anything, whatever's going." "Okay let’s see." Ray rubbed his hands together in glee. He thought he had died and gone to heaven when he saw the food placed before him. "There’s pancakes, bacon, sausages, eggs, croissants and jam" He said. Fraser went for everything Ray had mentioned; he was very hungry that morning, because he never ate the night before. "Aren’t you going?" Fraser asked Ray as they were downing hot coffee. "You mean, you want me to go skiing and leave you here?" "What sort of a friend would I be, huh?" "A very terrible one," Fraser muttered. "Anyway, I’ve got a real mystery here Frasher, if I don’t solve it, Welsh is going to kill me." "Who’s that?" He asked raising an eyebrow. "Oh that’s Lieutenant Welsh, he’s sort of the in charge type of guy, if you know what I mean." "Ah I see." "I didn’t spook you did I?" Ray said incredulously. "Yeah you did, but it’s okay, I’m not mad," He said hitting his pillow to fluff it up. "It doesn’t make any sense Ray." "I mean out of nowhere the ski resort has become a hellhole, literally." "It is spooky," He agreed nodding his head. "Who would want to go around half killing people?" Ray asked himself out loud." Well you’ve lined up some possible candidates, haven’t you?" Yeah every one in this room is a suspect. 

"We won’t know who did it until we catch them in the act." "I know Ami is a bit strange, but I don’t think it was her, I definitely know Monica’s innocent." "I hate to say it Frasher, but I think Danny wanted to try and kill you." "Are you sure?" The Mountie yawned. "Absolutely" Ray said.  
"All right, if you say so." " Hey come on, you aren’t going to sleep again, are you?" "No, I only just got up and besides; I’ll lie awake all evening if I do." "Well, we can try figure out who’s responsible for this together." "No we can’t Ray. I’m lying here wounded, so you’d have to solve it all on your own." "How long could it possibly take for a broken limb to heal?" "You’ve actually done more than that," Lisa said as she got down to inspect the Mounties wounds. "I think you might have damaged the Ligament." "Great, so I’ll never walk again?" The Mountie asked sighing heavily. "You will," She reassured the handsome Canadian officer. "You will walk again, I promise, it will take time to heal that I can say." "Great," He moaned.

That evening, when Ray and Fraser were talking, the Chicago detective spotted something. "What, what is it? ""Stay here Bennie," Ray ordered. "Like I have an option." Ray giggled slightly at his friends act. "Okay, I’ll go investigating see you later. " "Hmm," He thought again. "What did this to Frasher?" "There’s the possible suspects, but if I could just find them I’ll arrest them." "Hello," He heard a voice from behind him speak. He turned to see a blonde hared man with blue eyes, he was wearing dark sun glasses. "Let me guess, you’re Stanley Kowalski?" "How did you know that?" "So, you must be Ray Vechio?" "What are you doing?" He asked, getting down next to Ray. " I’m investigating a case, someone has hurt my friend." "You mean....Constable Benton Fraser?" "Are you psychic or something?" "No, I know you two very well." "We only just met Stan," Ray huffed. "Anyway, fill me in what happened to him?" "Well, I think someone wanted to purposely try to kill him." Then he showed Stan the damaged skis. "Hmm, these have been tamped with all right." "You say that you think someone tried to kill him"? "Do you think it could be someone here at the lodge?" 

"I’ve already marked everyone here a suspect." "Except Frasher of course he’s the victim." " I think I have a hunch," Kowalski intervened. "I have a feeling that it’s Danny." "He’s a nerd". "Tell me something I don’t know," Ray moaned. "If we only had a few leads, that would point us in the right direction," Ray thought rubbing his head. "We all ready do, we have proof." "Huh?" "Think about it". "The mangled skis, Fraser breaking his bone,s screws loosened from the skis, what more of a lead do you want?" Suppose you’re right" He finally agreed. "What was that I saw?" Ray thought to himself. "Hey Frasher, you feeling okay?" That didn’t get any response from the young Mountie. "Lazy no good for nothing," Ray mumbled. "I believe it’s called sleeping Raymond." "It usually happens when ones tired hurt or even a little green around the gills." 

"I actually think he may be sick," The blonde hared detective noted. "He does look a little hmm…""Hey Ray, you’re back." "How you doing Bennie?" "I’m okay…" "Oh no, not you!" "KOWALSKI!" "Hey, cool your jets junior, I can assure you I’m not a cannibal." "I know you hate me Fraser, but I am also a detective." Fraser huffed angrily. "What happened?" The blonde hared detective asked. "Like Ray says, I was in an accident, I could have been killed." " I wish we…" "What is it?" Fraser asked when he saw Ray had caught sight of something. "Where the heck is he going?" "I’ll be back, just stay both of you" Ray stood by the door, and watched as the young boy undid the screws from Ami’s skis. "I knew it." "Well, well, well if it isn’t DANNY FOUTLEY!" "I should arrest you punk." "You nearly killed my friend, and now you want to kill someone else." " Precisely, I tried so hard to get your pathetic Mountie friend out of the way for good, but I have failed." "Get up against the tree," Ray yelled pulling a gun from his pocket. With out arguing, he faced the tree as Ray tied his arms and legs to the opposite side of the bark. "Now don’t move!" 

"Hey, you’re back." "Frasher, are you able to walk yet?"" I think I can try." The Mountie got up and limped towards him. "Yeesh, I think you need to go back to Lisa," Ray sighed shaking his head. "I’m OWWW!" "See what I mean?" "Okay, I’ll go after supper." "I want to show you the convict that caused your pain." They both walked outside to were Danny was tied to a tree. "You were right," Fraser exclaimed in shock. "That little creep, I could have been killed." "DANNY!" Oh look who’s here. Constable Dorkus." "Hey, I tied you up, how did you break free?" Ray gasped."I used my army knife he sneered." "Listen Danny, I know you hate me, Fraser said feeling exasperated, but that is no excuse to go round hurting people." "You can’t catch me", He said jumping onto the pond that was now an ice ring. Ray went after him, and also jumped onto the frozen pond. "NO RAY!" "The ice won’t support your weight". "You’re too heavy." " FRASHER!" "I don’t mean you’re fat numbskull." 

The ice started to crack, and eventually it separated. Now there were only huge ice flows, surrounded by blue. The one ray was on flipped upwards. Ray grabbed for his life, but it fell further and further till it lay face down, with him still gripping it. "RAY!" Fraser, although weak and sore, dived into the below freezing water to find his friend. The rest of the skiers ran outside. At that the young Mountie surfaced, with an unconscious Ray in his arms. Ami was there in no time. He put Ray on the cold snow, he gripped the surface also, but then his muscles froze, and he lost all feeling in his joints. Ray awoke, and saw his partner struggling to grip the snowy ground. "FRASHER HOLD ON!" "Give me your hands." "Don’t let go no matter what." Ray pulled with all his might, but Fraser finally lost grip of the detectives’ hands. "FRASHER!" "NOOO!" Ray dived into the frozen lake to find his partner in crime. In moments he found him on the lakes ground. He grabbed him up and he swam to the surface. 

"Where are they?" Ami said aloud. "Do you think they’re dead?" Monica asked shaking. "I highly doubt it," Steve reassured her. " Well I don’t care," Danny sneered. "Now Dan, I like Fraser, and I don’t know why you want to get rid of him." "Michael, it’s simple I hate him." "You know what Danny, you think you ‘re such hot stuff, Fraser is our friend." "Oh look, the shy little Damian speaks". "Come on Ray," Ami said again. There was sharp coughing at that moment. All the lodge skiers looked round and saw Ray with Fraser under his arm. He dragged them both to the surface. And got out. Ray was too cold and too weak, Fraser was sore and Frozen, he was the one who had broken joints. "Frasher," Ray shivered. "You awake?" There was no response.  
"Oh no!" "Frasher" He repeated, a little louder this time. There was still no response from the young Mountie. "Bennie!" Tears were overflowing in the detectives’ eyes. "BENNIE!" He screamed. "Hey Ra,y what’s wrong?"" Heya," Ami he sobbed. "What’s wrong, is Fraser okay?" 

Ray didn’t answer, he just sat there looking at his friend, lying motionless in the cold snow. "Ami, get Lisa pronto." In no time she was back with the lodges nurse. Ray had dried off by now, although it was cold. Fraser just lay there unconscious. "Hey, what’s the commotion?" The other detective came out just then. "Hey Stan." "What’s up, why are you?" "FRASER!" "Is he dead?"" I hope not," Ray shivered." I nearly died trying to save him." "You saved him?" "You would’ve had to be here," Ray said turning to the blonde hared detective. "Hey, have you being crying?" He asked noticing Rays red eyes. "Actually, as stupid as it sounds, yes I have been." "I’m also damn cold." "Ray, are you all right?" Hey Lisa. "Fraser?" "Here put this round him," She said handing Ray a blue blanket. "I don’t know what good it’ll do," Ray muttered angrily. Ray thought his companion was dead until-"Ray." "Ray." "It’s so cold." " Frasher, I thought you were dead." "No," He smiled with weak eyes. "I’m okay." "Thanks for saving me." "Hey Kowalski." "Hey, I thought you didn’t like me?" "I don’t, well I mean, I didn’t but I think you’re pretty cool." "Hey Bennie, let’s get you inside." The Mountie got up, and the two detectives helped him inside. "You okay?" Ray asked again. Ray smiled at his sleeping friend. He lifted his head gently and fluffed up his pillow. Stan covered him with the blanket. "See ya, Mountie boy," The two said in unison. That bought a smile to the Mounties face.

As for Danny Foutley, he was very seriously charged with felony, and was sent to prison for 20 years. Fraser was very slowly recuperating. Until eventually, he got better and he didn’t need bandages anymore. That made him happy. On top of it all he could walk again, and use his arm and hand as he did before. They were back home now. "Ray," Fraser said to Ray one day when they were sitting by Ray’s desk. "Yeah Bennie,". "Thanks for saving me." "Hey, how many times are you going to say it?" "No, I’m just grateful." "Well you’re welcome," He replied with a smile. A stern voice called from behind him." VECHIO, CARE TO JOIN ME IN MY OFFICE." "YOU TO MOUNTIE." " Uh sir, my name is Constable Benton Fraser". "Well Vechio' I commend you, and you are now officially a detective." "Officially," Fraser repeated. "You mean to tell me that you were a trainee detective?"" Sorry Bennie, I should have told you sooner." "Uh, commend me for what sir?" Ray asked raising an eyebrow. 

"For saving young Constable Fraser of course." "Oh, thank you sir, it’s all in a days work." "That’s right," Fraser agreed. "It’s Routine," The two said together. They looked at each other and laughed. "Oh which reminds me," Welsh spoke up. "You two need to solve another case." "ANOTHER CASE!" The two moaned. "What’s the problem this time?" "Well, there’s some brute in Chicago, robbing stores and beating up towns people, even the elderly ones." "But it’s so tranquil here, nothing ever happens, I guess times change." "By the way lieutenant," Fraser intervened. "Whatever happened to Stanley Kowalski?" "Oh, I put him with Huey and Gardena. "Now you two have an opportunity to work together." "Thank you sir," Both answered. "Well come on Bennie," Ray sighed. Let’s get to work."


End file.
